A Promise
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: Sasuke made a promise to Naruto as a child and the blond remembers it in their future. One-shot. NaruSasu.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story. The plot was on youtube under 'A Gentle Promise' so if you want to see the original, check it out. **

Five-year-old Naruto sniffed as he held his legs against his chest, tears pouring down his cheeks. He was hiding.

In the woods.

He'd been chased there by some of the villagers a few hours before he hadn't left since then. Now, he was cold, hungry and had a wet bottom. Naruto didn't understand. Why did everyone hate him? He hadn't done anything wrong … had he?

Sasuke paused mid-step as he heard the sound of someone crying to his left. Pushing the leaves away, Sasuke stepped into the clearing, his onyx eyes glued to the small blond curled up in the foetal position. He looked up at the feeling of eyes on him revealing to Sasuke wide blue orbs – probably the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen – filled with unshed tears.

Naruto's eyes widened as the dark beauty took a step towards him. _'Oh no, he's going to hit me.'_ The boy readied himself to be hit only to feel a soft hand resting on his spikes. He blinked his eyes open and saw that the boy was crouched down beside him, a curious look in his black eyes.

"Uh?" was all Naruto managed to say as the stranger ruffled his hair.

"Are you hurting somewhere?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Naruto shook his head. "… You … you aren't going to hit me?"

Sasuke looked alarmed. "Why would I hit you? We just met … hey, you're covered in bruises!"

"I'm okay!" Naruto assured the boy flustered, "They heal right away! They don't even hurt! I'm fine!"

"Okay then, I guess …" Sasuke drew out uncertainly, "Why are you so happy?"

"Eh?" Naruto looked alarmed, "Because you said you wouldn't hit me," he grinned widely, tears still in the corners of his eyes, "And I'm happy because you're worried about me."

"Ah." Sasuke looked surprised before turning his gaze away from the blond, "I-It's no problem! It's normal to be worried!"

Naruto looked down sadly. "No … everyone hates me …"

Sasuke stood up and held out a hand. "Then how about this. You can play with me!"

The blond stared, wide-eyed, at the dark haired male. He grinned and reached out to grab his hand.

"Okay! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

**(4 hours later)**

Sasuke paused and looked into the sky. "Ah … I have to go now …"

Naruto looked down sadly. "If you go back home … I'm sure I won't see you again …"

The Uchiha cocked his head. "Why? We can play again some other day."

Naruto was silent for a second. "I wish … we could be together longer …"

"But …" Sasuke started looking confused, "Wait here for a moment!"

"Eh?" Naruto stared after his new friend as he ran off. The blond stood in the middle of the field, waiting for Sasuke's return.

Alone.

"He's late …" the blond whispered before crouching down. _'Maybe he went back home …'_ he felt tears return to his êtes and he began to feel helpless again, _'We won't see each other again, will we?'_

"Hey!"

Naruto froze and began to shake as he heard the voice behind him and the rustling of bushes.

"Ah …"

"Were you crying?" Sasuke asked holding his small hands behind his back.

"Eh …"

Naruto shot up, shaking his head furiously.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he grasped Naruto's left hand and slid something onto his finger. "Here!"

"Uwah …" It was a small ring made of flowers. It was beautiful.

"I'll marry you!" Sasuke said firmly.

Naruto looked at him in awe. "Marry?"

"My mum said that if you get married, you'll stay with that other person forever." Sasuke explained.

"Forever?"

"Yeah, forever." Sasuke assured him, "Rings are meant to be more pretty looking but, since I heard they're expensive, I'll get you a proper one when we become adults!"

Naruto stared down at his ring, a blush on his cheeks. "Adults? So even if we become adults, we'll be together forever?"

"Of course… Don't you like it?"

"No I do!" Naruto quickly assured him.

Sasuke watched wide-eyed as his new blond 'fiancée' kissed him gently on the nose. Naruto clasped his hand and grinned.

"Thanks. It's a promise!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto smiled, staring down at his gold banned diamond wedding ring. It had been years since that day but Sasuke had still kept his promise.

"But man, who'd have thought that that was Sasuke? I guess … Sasuke wouldn't remember though …"

Naruto felt a hand on his head. "Usurationkachi. I knew ever since we became genin."

"Eh, seriously?" Naruto asked as his husband swung his legs over the side of their double bed.

"You only remembered recently yourself, didn't you?"

"Ergh ..."

Sasuke smiled softly. "Naruto. Pick up that book over there."

Naruto turned to look at the book that was on their wooden floor. "Eh? Here."

Sasuke flipped through a few pages and the blond gasped, his blue eyes wide and cheeks red.

"Ah ..."

In the corner of the book was a bookmark that had the small flower ring pressed into it.

"This is ... with this ..."

Sasuke shut the book and grabbed Naruto's left hand, running his thumb over the ring.

He kissed it gently. "I've finally fulfilled my promise."

"Not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"That promise is about being together forever." Naruto explained seriously, "It's still being carried out."

Sasuke laughed slightly before pulling his wife closer to him and kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Yeah, you're right."

_Let's fulfil it together_

_Throughout our lifetime_

_That promise ..._

_We made in our childhood ..._


End file.
